<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking A Psycho by Haspite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427972">Breaking A Psycho</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haspite/pseuds/Haspite'>Haspite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kidnapping, Torture, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haspite/pseuds/Haspite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking A Psycho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The red head groaned softly, slowly drifting into consciousness. Immediately he could recognize something was wrong. With a simple tug of his arms he found his wrists were bound by some sort of material, his eyes shielded by a rag of sorts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Hell’s up with this?!” The teen demands an answer, only to receive a chuckle in return. So someone was there… “Who’s there?! Whaddya want?!” Sho tugs at his restraints only to realize his legs were restrained as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A kid huh… Where’s that Persona of yours, huh?” A mysterious voice questions, getting louder as it assumably moves closer to him. “You had no problem killing 15 of my men with it, where is it now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Persona? What the hell did Minazuki do? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I didn’t do shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got footage kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it wasn’t me, so let go of me and I’ll let you live.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh… Bold one, eh?” The voice pauses as hot breath is felt against the red head’s ear. “I’ll get rid of that attitude of yours…” Over the span of a second he could feel a sharp object pierce his calf and slowly carve its way upward. Sho only grit his teeth. He knew his tormentor wanted the satisfaction of hearing him scream, and he would deny that until the bitter end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on kid, yell.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go to hell…” He breathes in response, glaring behind his blindfolds. A soft grunt is heard before he feels a large hand forcing his mouth open with sudden force. It took every ounce of strength Sho had to bite down, quickly tasting foreign blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gch… Be difficult…” Sho felt prideful, and was relishing with the knowledge of knowing he hurt the man. Though it was forcibly knocked out of him thanks to a heavy blow to his head. The voice chuckled before delivering a sharper blow to his head. Then another, another and another. “This is only the beginning…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Images flashed within his mind, a child sitting in a chair restrained with a smiling face behind glass. Reassuring the child that all would be alright. That it wouldn’t hurt a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Well that was a lie.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead thrashes against his restraints, now desperate to get free. The echoes of his own screams ringing in his head. Struggling in the same way he had done for years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small part of him wanted to shut his eyes, submit to the pain and wake up in a locked room to be greeted by a smiling face. Telling him just how proud he was of him for going through that, and saying he’ll be rewarded later and given a small bit of childhood. Only for the same thing to happen weeks later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If this was the reality then maybe he would, but he knew that it wasn’t. The man who would look at him with a gentle and caring smile was dead, and left him to rot years ago in a hospital room that he wouldn’t see until he woke years ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down kid, this hurts you much more than it hurts me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voice was right. He likely didn’t care whether Sho lived or died, and honestly Sho didn’t either. Not really… Though he refused to die like this. Not strapped to a damn chair like a lab rat. He refused to die like a caged animal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A rough hand pressed down on the teens hand, holding it completely still as something tugged at his nail. It was slow at first, lightly pulling as if testing it until it pulled much more suddenly. As sharp pain flowing to his fingertips before dulling to a heavy throb. Warm fluid ran down the sides, heating his cool skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teen grit his teeth once more, refusing to grant his captors the satisfaction as the method was repeated on his second finger only slower. His breathing quickened as the torture continued, only ceasing once his fingers were now nailless and bloody. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still not a sound? Whatever… There’s a hell of a lot more we can do to break you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, the tugging began on his right hand. Slower than previous and much more painful. A muffled yell escaped Sho, losing his ability to conceal his pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Atta boy… Come on…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Again. Again. Again. Again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn’t even grunt. No bit of him would budge against his inner quest to frustrate his captors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Too bad they had other plans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A punch to his abdomen broke his concentration, a groan escaping him along with a dry cough. He knew they wanted more though, so they carried on. Instead of a fist he felt it was a blade. A heat singed blade carving its way through him. Once again both his heart rate and breathing accelerated sharply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t. Don’t. Don’t. Don’t- </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gah!” The blade was suddenly thrust forward on the right side, just between his lower ribs. Heat filled him before the blade was removed, blood rushing down his abdomen and soaking his t-shirt with a thick fluid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I like to hear. Now make that noise again.” The voice repeated the process, impaling Sho right above beside the previous wound. “Don’t worry about your organs, you didn’t really need your gallbladder anyway. Does the same as the liver after all and you only need one.” The blade was now cool as it was twisted within his body, forcing a sharp scream from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even better. Now can we get better?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel his mind drifting, and obviously his tormentors realized as they cuffed something to his ankle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t act up, or this’ll sting you a bit.” Sho just hardly spit in response, he could feel the fluid mark his leg. “Real original kid. Now you get to experience it first-hand.” It took a second for the device to shock his ankle, and even less for it to flow upward to his body. Sending painful shocks through his limbs. Another cry escaping the teen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, Sho wasn’t able to stay conscious through the experience as he was suddenly pulled within his mind, Minazuki likely taking the reins. Maybe he could get them out of this situation. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>